


Analysis

by byulsoon



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Recommendations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulsoon/pseuds/byulsoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly for me. Figuring out the elements of a story that I'm drawn to and eventually how to create them myself. Could be read as a recommendation list.<br/>Initially going to be more of a list, analysis to come. Still figuring out how posting here works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stargate Atlantis

On this site I started out with the Stargate Atlantis fandom. I'm kinda sad how few of them have the number of kudos, comments, and bookmarks I think they deserve given their quality.

I'll eventually have notes up on more fandoms.

For now, these are some of the ones that emotionally resonated. (Crossovers noted when applicable, except with SG-1)

[A Clear And Different Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22504) by  [naye](http://archiveofourown.org/users/naye/pseuds/naye) ,  [Sholio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio)

[Ardhanarishvara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/15845) by  [auburn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/auburn/pseuds/auburn) ,  [monanotlisa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa)

[Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/73472) by [auburn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/auburn/pseuds/auburn)

[Intelligences: Artificial or Otherwise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5901535) by  [Seaward](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaward/pseuds/Seaward)

[Know How to Fall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23122) by  [auburn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/auburn/pseuds/auburn)

[Lord John Sheppard Versus Earth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4134354) by [LitGal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LitGal/pseuds/LitGal)

[Ordinary Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/330096) by [astolat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat), [Speranza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza) 

[Raiders of the Seven Systems](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7327) by  [LtLJ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ)

[Some Assembly Required](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2188617) by  [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione)

[Splinters and Stones](http://archiveofourown.org/works/901161) by [perryvic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic), [Zaganthi (Caffiends)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi) (technically part of a series but I don't read the other fandom, and this reads fine as a stand alone)

[String Theory: A Concerto for Violin in D Minor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/205887) by [Toft](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft)

[Written by the Victors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/15) by [Speranza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza)

 

Series

[Arpeggio](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6529) by  [perryvic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic) ,  [Zaganthi (Caffiends)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi)

[Black Helicopters](http://archiveofourown.org/series/873) by  [whizzy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzy/pseuds/whizzy)

[Gifts](http://archiveofourown.org/series/14285) by [Leah (Taste_is_Sweet)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Leah)[, ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/62453)[springwoof](http://archiveofourown.org/users/springwoof/pseuds/springwoof)[, ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/62453)[Squeaky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/pseuds/Squeaky)[, ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/62453)[Taste_is_Sweet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet) (parts are crossovers)

[Hunting Parties Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/460) by  [LtLJ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ)

[Not in Kansas Anymore](http://archiveofourown.org/series/62453) by [LitGal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LitGal/pseuds/LitGal) (crossover with NCIS)

[Rock Happy 'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/16566) by [ArwenLune](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune) (crossover with Generation Kill)

[Scruffy AI](http://archiveofourown.org/series/14258)by [Taste_is_Sweet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet) (last installment is a crossover, haven't read that one) 

[Teacher's Pet](http://archiveofourown.org/series/41929) by  [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione) ,  [seperis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis) ,  [svmadelyn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/svmadelyn/pseuds/svmadelyn)

 

 


	2. Jupiter Ascending

 

[How To Train Your Angel-Wolf-Boyfriend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3384977) by[OctoSally](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoSally/pseuds/OctoSally) 

[Rock the Cradle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3604479) by  [ItsClydeBitches](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsClydeBitches/pseuds/ItsClydeBitches)

 


End file.
